Nekron
Nekron is the embodiment of death & darkness. He has the power to take & restore life as he pleases, contributing to the reanimation of many fallen heroes of the past. Nekron has also been known to have become the founder & leader of the Black Lantern Corps, making Nekron the harbinger of the prophesied Blackest Night. Biography Earliest Origins Nekron was an ancient cosmic being who was formed when the Emotional Spectrum was initially shattered and harnessed by sentient beings such as the Guardians of the Universe who claimed the embodiment of the emerald light of willpower. Before this time, there was said to had been peace in the darkness of death but the shattering of The white light and rise of life led to an imbalance in the universe. Thus, it sought to create its own "Guardian" which manifested in the form of Nekron who sought to return all of existence to its original state. Ruler of the Dead Eventually, Nekron came to be the ruler of a dimension that adjoined Hell and also seemed to border between Limbo and Purgatory. This Realm of the Dead was the location where souls of the deceased awaited passage for their final resting place as well as residence in either the place of salvation or in Hell. Due to his nature, the Lord of the Unliving drew his power from the souls and the spirits of all those who had died which were subservient to his will. Despite his mastery over the dead, this Realm of the Dead served as a form of imprisonment for Nekron who sought to free himself from the shackles that tied him to that dimension as he sought to claim more souls. Black Hand Thousands of years ago, the a story was first prophesied regarding the Blackest Night which foretold the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe. Though not known to many and not even mentioned as one of the forces to bring down the Guardians, Nekron was actually deeply rooted in it where he would make the dead rise in a final conflict to end all of existence. As the years went by, the Lord of The Unliving kept his attention on William Hand of Earth who would become an important part within the War of Light as he would become the manifestation of death within the Emotional Spectrum similar to the Parallax entity. More and more, Nekron began whispering into William's mind and told him to claim cosmic power, giving rise to William becoming the super villain Black Hand. Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: Nekron is the manifested form of pure darkness and empty space. He is claimed to be the empty space between atoms and the darkness that existed before light. As such he has vast if not limitless levels of power as he could severely wound the life entity. ** Dark Lightning: He has the ability to fire bolts of a force called dark lightning from his hands, powerful enough to hurt and even kill the Guardians of the Universe. Despite being immensely powerful, it is not unstoppable. Wonder Woman was able to block it with her bracelets, although the force still threw her across the room. ** Necrotic Empowerment: Nekron gains physical strength from the deaths he causes. ** Reanimation: As the Lord of the Unliving, Nekron can reanimate corpses into fully functioning zombies working entirely under his control, and retaining semblance of their past personality. * Fatal Touch: The sustained touch of Nekron's hand can chill any mortal being to death, through supernatural means. * Immortality: Since he is not alive in the sense that we understand it, Nekron is technically incapable of being killed. As such, defeating him is extremely difficult; if defeated he will simply return to the Land of the Unliving. * Reality Manipulation: Nekron can manipulate reality on a planetary scale. Category:Villains Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Warlords Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals